


Birthday (Cake)

by jenish (phizzle)



Category: All-American Rejects
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-24
Updated: 2006-07-24
Packaged: 2017-10-07 20:30:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/68949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phizzle/pseuds/jenish





	Birthday (Cake)

It was somewhere between the random guy from the door coming up to play with them and Nick's next birthday that he realised two things.

One: Tyson was hot. (This took a surprisingly long time to dawn on him. It was those cheekbones, they were deceptive. A thought which had got him into trouble one night when they were getting drunk and he'd started rambling about deceptive bone structure. Tyson still hasn't let him hear the end of it.)

Two: Tyson liked to hit on him. (This took much less time for him to twig – in fact, it was during the second song he played with the band, when Tyson came over to Nick's side of the stage and rubbed up against him as they played.)

(Tyson still does that, and it never gets old.)

It was on Nick's birthday, the first since he'd met Ty, that Nick connected these two things together and added realisation number three: that he wanted, badly, to kiss Tyson. He'd handed him a clumsily-wrapped bottle of illicit beer and a note reading _Want to come hang out with me this afternoon?_ Nick had smiled at him and said that yes, he did want to hang out with Tyson that afternoon. There was nothing, in fact, that he would rather do.

Tyson eyed him. Nick looked giddy. He was sure he looked giddy, but he couldn't seem to care. He had just had realisation number four: Tyson wanted to kiss him.

It took Nick ten minutes to get a kiss, and that was only because they'd had to eat a third of the birthday cake first.

(The second third of it was passed between their mouths via tongue, and it made a mess, but it was still the best kiss Nick had ever had. A kiss with _cake_, what could be better?)

(Well, what they did with the last third was better, but Nick is still rather fond of that kiss.)


End file.
